


Fighting

by KateyLily



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Afton Family - Freeform, Arguing, Elizabeth Afton-centric, Gen, mentions of a possible divorce, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateyLily/pseuds/KateyLily
Summary: Elizabeth’s parents were fighting again.
Relationships: William Afton/Mrs. Afton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still on the fence about whether I believe Michael is the crying child or older brother (although now I’m leaning more towards foxy bro), so I decided to leave out the names completely and just refer to them as Elizabeth’s older/younger brother. Hopefully it’s not too jarring lol
> 
> Anyway, this was a quick vent fic I wrote and edited at 1 am. I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Also: Happy 6th Anniversary, FNAF :)

Elizabeth absentmindedly wandered towards the kitchen. She was hungry, and it was almost time for lunch.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. The muffled voices of her parents emanated from the closed door, loud enough for her to catch some of the words (she’d definitely be grounded if she repeated any of them) and the decidedly unhappy tone.

She clutched her doll tightly, seeking some form of comfort from it. This was the third time they’d fought this week.

Elizabeth felt her eyes welling up with tears, but she was a big girl now. She shouldn’t be crying over this. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve and sniffled.

What were they fighting about this time?

It didn’t really matter. She didn’t feel hungry anymore, so she turned around and trudged back to her room.

On the way she passed by the open door of her older brother’s room, deciding to stop in the doorway. Both her elder and younger brother were playing together inside. They looked up at the sound of her footsteps.

“Mommy and Daddy are fighting again,” she whispered, hugging her plushie close.

Her older brother sighed. “Yeah... we heard it too.”

Her younger brother was crying. She felt like crying too, but managed to hold it in.

“Do you...” she swallowed, remembering some of the nasty things her parents had screamed at each other. “Do you think they’ll ever get a divorce...?”

Elizabeth may have been young, but she wasn’t naïve. None of them were.

Her older brother averted his eyes. His expression seemed troubled. “I don’t know, Lizzie. I just don’t know.”

She remained in the doorway for several more moments. Eventually she nodded and turned to leave, continuing on the path to her room.

Every step of the way her mind whirled with thoughts of _who will I live with if they get divorced, do I have to pick, will I be separated from my brothers, can we still visit, why is this happening, don’t they love each other?_

She finally reached her bedroom. She entered quietly, placing her doll gently on the dresser before sitting on the bed and staring at her lap.

_ I don’t want to pick sides. I love them both equally. _

_ Why can’t they just get along? _

She comforted herself with the idea that they were only yelling; it wasn’t like they would hit each other or anything bad like that. Besides, neither of them seemed like they wanted to get a divorce, so maybe this was all in her head. Fighting was normal between all couples, right?

Yeah. This was normal.

Things would be okay.


End file.
